


It's The Holiday Season

by melbournestation



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is excited, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbournestation/pseuds/melbournestation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can hardly wait for his first Christmas with Steve and his friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Holiday Season

Bucky was very excited for his first Christmas with Steve. No, excited was the wrong word. He was ecstatic. He had remembered all of the Christmases he and Steve had had before..before. There were just so many things about the world today that would make it so special. There were obvious things like the holiday food, new traditions, the lights that were so much brighter and cheerful than they used to be. It ran deeper than that, though. When Bucky was the Winter Soldier, he had no memories (or knowledge for that matter) that Christmas even occurred; For all he knew, he might have had a mission or two on Christmas day and never realized. Not only was he aware of what was happening now, but he could really celebrate and enjoy the holiday. He had friends that were accepting of him and his past. He had the hopes of brand new traditions and memories to make with them. He had an apartment that was safe and more than comfortable. He had a warm bed to go home to. And he had Steve; The most beautiful piece of his puzzling life.  
Ever since Bucky’s escaping Hydra, Steve had been protective of him-always seeing he had someone to be close to but still had space, not asking about sensitive or unsure topics, and generally just making sure he was ok-and Bucky had latched onto Steve. As his memories came back and he made new ones, Steve became so much more important to him. He and Steve had let their feelings for each other grow and the eventual ‘I love you’s had made his heart swell to the point where he was almost in pain with love. The first time they had made love was…incredible. Of course the physical feeling was amazing, but the meaning it held was so much more. They never really referred to each other as ‘boyfriends’ which seemed strange and almost condescending. They were simply ‘together’. And that’s how they both liked it.   
Bucky was preparing for Christmas weeks in advance, dragging Steve into any and every store with happy-looking holiday displays. Steve had let Bucky buy a ridiculous amount of decorations for their apartment which he would then spend hours helping Bucky put up, making sure everything was just so. Steve didn’t mind all the rearranging. Bucky was so excited that he reminded Steve of a small child or a puppy, and that smile he had never made anything feel like work. Steve had also let Bucky loose with the credit card so he could go shopping for gifts for everyone along with a warning of “remember, it’s not about how much you get them, it’s about the thought that goes into it”. Bucky had returned with a surprisingly reasonable amount of gifts which Steve helped him wrap (apart from one which Bucky refused to let out of the bag).   
It seemed that Bucky’s excitement could know no end. Every few days, Steve would roll over in their bed in the morning and hear Bucky whispering 

“Steve? Are you awake? Steve, Christmas is almost here!”

To which Steve would grin and give his reply of “I know, I can hardly wait” and grant Bucky a lazy good morning kiss. 

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Bucky was running around Stark’s tower listing everything they would do that night and the following day. Everyone had been kind enough to humor him and were politely listening as Bucky excitedly paced the floor, talking a mile a minute.

“-and we can have dinner at our place tonight with whoever wants to come because I’m making ham and potatoes and then we’ll get dessert from that nice bakery down the street-“

Bucky’s delighted rambling had been going on for the past few days and had only increased as the day came closer. 

“-and Steve! We can go to that midnight candle service tonight like we always used to! And then when we go home, it’ll only be a few more hours until we wake up and can start having our first real Christmas together!”

Bucky raised his voice, making a grand motion with his arms and realized he was out of breath while everyone smiled and gave happy laughs of their own. Steve stood from his place on the couch and swooped in to give Bucky a kiss on the cheek. 

“Everything will be perfect, Bucky. I can’t wait”

 

Bucky smiled back at Steve, who granted him another sweet kiss on the lips, much to the amusement and cheers of everyone else in the room. 

As they walked back to their apartment, Steve couldn’t help his smile whenever he glanced over at Bucky. They carried their candles from the service and the lights cast a soft glow over his face in the dark. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold and he was chattering on about everything he loved and was excited for. 

“-and when we go to bed tonight we can use that really warm blanket and-“

Steve chuckled to himself as Bucky continued. They rounded the corner and walked into the apartment building, waiting for the elevator inside. Bucky kept talking and Steve bent over a little to blow out their candles. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Steve flicked the button for their floor, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Bucky had started motioning and talking with his hands and Steve laughed to himself quietly. 

“-then tomorrow night after everyone leaves it’ll be just us and we can-“

Steve cut Bucky off with a kiss to his cheek, cupping his jaw “I love you”

Bucky looked down, smiling, and blushed “I was rambling again, wasn’t I?”

The elevator dinged, opening the doors to their floor. Steve laced his fingers through Bucky’s as they made their way to the apartment.

“Not that much” Steve smiled “I like seeing you so excited about something”

Steve unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting Bucky in first. Bucky waited for Steve to close the door. Steve put his arm around Bucky’s waist and steered him toward their bedroom. 

Bucky smiled shyly as they stepped through the bedroom door “I’m sorry. I guess I just didn’t realize I was doing it”

Steve kissed him on the forehead “Don’t be sorry, babe. I love seeing you so happy.” Steve led them to the bed, sitting Bucky down. He climbed on top of Bucky, straddling his waist, and held Bucky’s face in his hands “It’s going to be perfect”. He leaned down to kiss Bucky, slow and easy, as he threaded his fingers into his hair. Bucky let his metal hand wander lazily along Steve’s side while his other hand rested gently on the back of Steve’s neck. 

Steve picked up the pace, kissing Bucky with more hunger and urgency. He spoke breathily as he trailed kisses down Bucky’s jaw and neck. “You know” kiss “what” kiss “the best part” kiss “of christmas is?”

“Mmm?” 

Steve nipped playfully at Bucky’s neck as he slid his hand under his shirt “I get to give you all kinds of presents”

Bucky pulled back and cocked an eyebrow, a bit confused “Like what? Christmas isn’t until morning”

Steve gave him a devilish grin, saying “I have something that doesn’t need to wait” before diving back in to kiss him.


End file.
